Hankagai
Hankagai (in japanese: 繁華街, Downtown) is the ninth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline and the first Japanese-based level. Overview The player must escort a Japanese official who is inspecting a troubled city in Japan. Predictably, his visit incurs the wrath of some local Terrorists, who begin an attack on the city. The player is ordered to cover the official's escape, then go back on the offensive to eliminate the Terrorists. At the end, the Terrorist leader takes a schoolgirl hostage, forcing the player to shoot carefully. Objectives #Stay alert for trouble. #Take out hostiles while VIP is escorted to safety. #Meet up with VIP protection team. #Check alley for hostiles. #Protect the VIP. #Go after the gang leader. #Rescue the hostage. Transcript :See: Hankagai/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist Kidotai operatives use Colt M4A1. Terrorist Gang leader uses AWP from the beginning, and than AK-47 at the end of the mission. Weapons & Equipments Start There are several weapons and equipments available for the player: Discovered The additional weapons are hardly discovered in this mission. The weapons are: Booster Ammunition There are rarely found ammunition in this mission. The ammunition are: * 5.56×45mm - four small magazines and two large magazines for the AUG. * 5.7x28mm - two small magazines and one large magazine for the P90. * .45 ACP - two small magazines for the USP and UMP. * 9x19mm - one small magazine. However, there are no Glock, TMP, MP5, or Elites in this mission. Medical Kit * Medkit - two medkits can be discovered in this mission and three extra ones can be received by pressing the "USE" key on a male civilian who is encountered after opening a garage door. One is located at an unreachable area which is the alley near Mr. Yoshida's position. * Wall attached medkit - three wall attached medkits can be discovered in this mission. Gallery File:Japcop_hankagai_briefer.png|The operative who briefs the player. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard01.png|An operative guarding the courtyard. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard02.png|Mr. Yoshida's protection squad. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard03.png|Another operative guarding an alley after the Yakuza's first attempt to assassinate Mr. Yoshida. File:Japcop_hankagai_guard04.png|A captain guarding the shop where Mr. Yoshida is hiding. Trivia * Hankagai consists of three sub-maps. * Five pieces of music were composed for this mission. * One of Yoshida's guards has a GSG-9 head. * A poster bearing two fish that resemble the logo for Mr. Sparkle's Fishworks can be seen. It is a reference to the animated series The Simpsons, specifically, the episode "In Marge We Trust". * After reaching the garage, the leader can be shot before the garage door closes, but this will cause the leader to become stuck and he cannot be killed. * In the beginning, one of the Terrorists is not a member of the Yakuza and will not shoot until one of the Yakuza members start firing. * The Terrorist armed with the M72 LAW cannot be eliminated until after destroying the skybridge. ** If the player is crushed by the skybridge, the roof will return to its original place. * There is a secretly hidden UMP-45 and ammo crate near the start of the mission. To unlock the door, one must shoot at the top right of the waterfall near a Buddha statue. * The player is given all types of ammunition when the fighting starts. * Only the player has an AUG, while the rest of the team use M4A1 rifles. ** However, in the beginning, several Kidotais are equipped with MP5s. * This is the only Japanese Kidotai mission which was not cut from the game. * This is the only mission in which enemies use armed civilian models. * Also, this is the only mission in which 2 operatives also use armed civilian models. * In the beginning of the mission, it is possible for Yoshida's guard to survive if the player acts fast enough. * Although the gang leader uses an AWP to kill Tanaka, he uses an AK-47 instead of MP5 during the final fight. * At the beginning, the gang leader watches them from the upstairs at the alley while holding the Leone YG1265 Auto Shotgun when get spotted by the player at the garage, he will escape and then close the door. Sometimes when the player spots a gang leader hiding while holding an MP5 during the other mission, the leader will yell at the player in Japanese, and then run away. ** If the player takes too long to kill the leader, he will run away and cause the mission to fail. ** If the player also uses the console command to enter the building at the end of the mission, it will also cause the mission to fail. ** The leader can be killed with 3 well placed headshots with the G3SG1. This is important as the sniper rifle can minimize the chance of accidentally hitting any hostages due to its lower rate of fire but high damage per shot unlike fully automatic weapons. *There are two clones of Mr. Yoshida meant for different scripted events. This is evident with the command "noclip". Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Counter-Strike